The finale
by A.K.A Liv
Summary: The Finale of the Phantom of The Opera. the movie From The Phantom's Point Of View. warning: could make snetimental people cry.
1. down once more

I do not own Phantom of the Opera!

_Warning: This might make sentimental people cry! i was practically in tears while writing it! so..._

I pulled her down the hallways filled with rage. Thinking 'how dare she do that! Reveal my true self to thousands of people!' while deep inside I knew that I could never be mad at her, I loved her to much to stay mad at her.

_Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell!_

I whirled on her

_Why you ask was I bound and chained in this cold dismal place. Not for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!_

I kept pulling her along, dragging her against my will. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how much I wanted to stop, I couldn't.

_Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere, no kind word from anyone, no compassion anywhere!_

I pressed her against a wall my hands around her neck, but loose enough so I wasn't choking her.

_Christine…why?...Why!_

She just stared at me, with pure fear in her eyes. I let go of her, told her to stay put. I went over to my manikin of her and got the dress off it. I slammed it into her arms and told her to change into it. She quickly walked out of my sight. I sat down and reached into my pocket, and pulled out the engagement ring that I got off of Christine's necklace, and looked at it.

_Have you gorged your self at last for the lust of blood?_

Her voice echoed through the room, I turned my head to look at her.

_Am I now to be prey for your lust for flesh?_

I stood up, amazed by her beauty. I started to walk towards her.

_The fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joy's of the flesh. _

I reached out to touch her face and gently did but she pulled away.

_This face the infection which poisons our love._

She looked at me, and I started to walk over to the manikin. I could feel her eyes following me.

_This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing._

I picked the veil up off the head of the manikin and started to walk towards Christine.

_A mask my first unfeeling scrap of clothing. _

I placed the veil on her head and spun her around, so she was looking straight at me.

_Pity comes to late! Turn around and face your fate! An eternity of this! Before your eyes._

Christine walked away from me and towards my mirror, she took off the veil.

_This haunted face, holds no horror for me now it's in your soul that the true distortion lies._

I looked down at the ground. What the hell was that supposed to mean. I heard a splash right near the gate; I looked up and saw Raoul coming up to the gate. "Wait I think my dear we have a guest." How dare he come here!

"Raoul!" said Christine

_Sir this is indeed an unparalled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true you have truly made my night._

I press Christine to me and she whispers. "Let me go."

_**Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity? **_

I let go of Christine.

_Your lover makes a passionate plea. _

'_Please Raoul it's useless.'_

"**_I love her! Does that mean nothing? _**Sure does. **_I love her! Show some compassion!_**

_THE WORLD SHOWED NO CAMPASSION TO ME!_

"**_Christine. Christine…let me see her._**

I went over to the handle that opened the gate.

_Be my guest sir. _The gate slowly opened the Raoul walked in, I started down the steps.

_Monsieur I bid you _welcome_ did you think that I would harm her. Why would I make her pay? _I reached down into the water where I knew I kept a rope. _For the sins which are yours! _I tied the rope around him then tied him to the gate while singing; _ORDER YOU'RE FINE HORSES NOW! RAISE UP YOUR HAND TO LEVEL OF YOUR EYES! NOTHING CAN SVE YOU NOW! EXCEPT PERHAPS CHRISTINE!_ I was mad with jealousy, and I couldn't control it. I needed Christine for myself and I would do anything to get her. I turned to face her. _START A NEW LIFE WITH ME BY HIS FREEDOM WITH YOUR LOVE REFUSE ME AND YOU SEND YOUR LOVER TO HIS DEATH! THIS IS THE CHOICE! THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN! _Oh gee that's really great. She probably hates you now. She stares at me and finally starts to sing.

'_The tears I might have said for your dark fate, grows cold and turn to tears of HATE!" _yup she hates me. Which just makes m y anger grow more; she hates me because she loves her childhood sweetheart that is tied up to an iron gate! Grrrr. How I hate the vicomt de Chagney. I go over and grab my famous Punjab lasso and went over to him while he was singing,

**_Christine forgives me; please forgive me I did it all for you and all for nothing._**

I slip the lasso around his neck. Slip it through the gate and grip it. I start singing too and so does Christine.

_Past all hope of cries for help, no point in fighting. For either way you choose you cannot win! (A/n- when they are all singing together im only doing the Phantoms part.)_

_So do you end your days with me? Or do you send him to his Grave!_ I pull on the rope.

_**Why make her lie to you to save me?**_

_Past the point of no return, the final threshold, his life is now the prize which you must earn! _

_**I fought so hard to free you.**_

_You've passed the point of no return._

Christine stares at me then says. "I gave you my mind blindly."

I smiled wickedly at her. "You try my patience now make your choice." I pull on the rope once again and I can hear Raoul struggling to breathe.

'_Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known?' _She comes walking down the stairs. 'What is she doing? And did she just call me a pitiful creature?' I thought. _'God give me courage to show you! You are not alone!' _I saw her out of the corner of my eye slip the ring on her finger, and then she did something that surprised me out of my mind. She kissed me! I felt the weirdest feeling. She pulled away stared at me then kissed me again. This time she placed her hand on the right side of my face and she wasn't even cringing. This time when she pulled away I knew it was the end, and I realized I couldn't keep her against her will. She does love me, just not enough. I loved her to much to keep her against her will and kill her love, especially after what just happened. I started to cry and I let the tears fall. I backed up away from her and she gave me a look of confusion and hope, I turned to face the other way. "Take her. Forget me-forget all of this." I started to walk away, "leave me alone forget all you've seen. Take the boat swear to me never to tell. Of the secrets you know of the Angel in Hell!" I spun around watching Christine untie Raoul. "Go- GO NOW! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!" I screamed at them. I wanted them out of my sight, I wanted them to get out of here. Leave me to my misery.

I felt like screaming. I finally calmed down a bit and sat down staring at my monkey music box. It started to play it's famous tune. After it played the first verse of music I started to sing along with it, my voice cracking and my eyes welling up with tears. "Masquerade. Paper faces on parade. Masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find you." I heard foot steps beside me, I turned my head and there was Christine standing there staring at me. I took a few sobering breaths then sang, "Christine…I love…you." She walked over to me, and when she was in a few feet of me, her hand was up and she was taking the ring off of her finger. She took my hand, in hers. Her touch was so gentle, she put the ring in my hand and closed his fingers over it.I didn't keep my eyes off of her. She looked at me and she looked about ready to say. "im sorry." But didn't. She apologized with her eyes once more then left and hurried off to Raoul. I stared at the ring, thinking about how happy me and her could have been. He felt the tears welling up in my eyes and couldn't hold them in any longer. I let them flow steadily and rapidly down my cheeks, I didn't bother to wipe them away. In the backround I heard them singing. "Say you'll share with me one love, one life time. Say the word and I will follow you." I stood up an started to walk towards the shore of my little swamp, she looked back at me. Now Raoul was singing. "say you'll share with me each night each morning." I took a sobbing breath and gently sang. "you alone can make my song take flight." I backed up, rage and Depression flooding my soul. "IT'S OVER NOW THE MUSIC OF…THE …NIGHT.!" I picked up a candle stick and whacked my mirrors with it, I didn't want to see my face anymore. This face which caused Christine to turn and run away. I smashed the last mirror so hard that I completely shattered it. I took one last look at my Lair, the Lair which is going to cause me so many bad memories for the rest of my pathetic life. I walked under the curtain and left the Opera Populaire for ever. Left the only good part of my soul back there, left my love back there. All hope of the real me coming to life, is gone. All hope is gone for the future.


	2. hero?

A/n: First of all! I would like to thank SpeedDemon315 for giving me the idea to write more chappys. b/c this was originally was a one-shot..but thanks to SpeedDemon315 it is not! THANK YOU!

ThePhantomlt14: this might sound a little strange..but I am happy that I made somebody cry! Im sorry! it's just I didn't know that I was that good, because a story has to be pretty sad to make someone cry. Don't it? So im glad you liked it! I hope you like this too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera!

Chap.2

(A/n: this story is no longer in Erik's POV)

Erik walked down the secret hallways, he's the only one who knew about them. The police were coming for him…but what he didn't understand was why he was running. He had nothing to live for, why was he running?

He didn't know where he was going, neither did he care. All he knew is that he was leaving Paris, he couldn't stand living in Paris anymore. Especially after what just happened. He didn't want to be reminded about his past about Christine. The series of hallways finally ended out into a forest, He stepped out into the daylight. It was pretty late, the sun was setting now. But the light hurt his eyes still, he only went out night, near closing time, to buy what he needed. ( what you think he's gonna steal? Hello! 20,000 francs! Do you think he gets that much money a month, just for the sake of having it. He's not that bad! Sure he kills people, but you know…) He felt the wind against his face, the light breeze that was gently blowing around. It hit the right side of his face and he felt something new, he has never been outside without his mask on, so the right side was never exposed to feel the air.

He often went out here to think. He used to lie on the grass and stare up into the sky, the star filled sky and let his mind wander. Sometime he would think about Christine, in fact the last few times he was out here it has been about Christine. He came out here after the night on the roof top, after his heart broke. The stars were like his friends, sometimes he would even talk to them. But they would not answer, they just stayed motionless in the sky.

This evening was not a good night to think, although he wanted to. He couldn't risk it so he started walking again. He walked through the woods, a few minutes in, it seemed to get darker. Erik could hear motion going on all around him. He was not scared, he killed humans he could kill animals. He also heard the crunching oh his boots…( Yes boots he has boots, in the movie at the end you can see them) on the leaves, and sticks on the ground. He came to a big gate of branches, he pulled put his sword and chopped through them, nothing was going to stand in his way. Soon enough he got tired, too tired to walk. He forced him self to walk until he found a grassy area. He found one, and collapsed to the ground as soon as he heard the crunching stop. He laid on his stomach for a few minutes then, getting uncomfortable, switched to his back. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander off to dream land….

_Dream Sequence _

_A woman was running down streets, She kept looking back and then to the little bundle in her arms. "It's alright, sweetie. I wont let anyone harm you." The woman said to the bundle. "Hold up!" came voice behind her. The woman glanced behind her and saw a group of men coming at her. She picked up her pace. "Monster!" cried the men behind her. "NO!" she screamed. Suddenly there was a clopping noise. The men had horses! One man on a horse came up to her and holted in front of her. He got off the horse and grabbed the woman before she could run. "No! I wont let you have him!" The woman cried, wriggling in the man's arms. She was holding onto the bundle tightly. Another man came in front of her and surprised her by ripping the bundle out of her arms. "NO!" the woman cried again, now in tears. "He's a monster!" the man, who was holding the bundle, cried out to the other man. "No he's not! He's just a baby, with a little…" one of the men slapped her before she could say anything else. Another man came up and pulled a gun out of his pocket. The woman saw it and gasped. "no! don't kill him! Just…leave him here…on the sidewalk." The woman said hysterical in tears. The men looked and each other and the man holding the gun lowered it. The man holding the baby placed it down. "Come on, bring her over here." A man from the group said. The woman looked at her baby was she was being dragged off and whispered to him, "I will see you again, I promise. My little Erik."_

_The baby lie there on the ground, squirming in his little blanket. _ _The part that was now covering his head was uncovered, and you could see that the baby had a slight disfiguration on the right side of his face. A woman came up to him. A woman and her husband. The woman bent down saying, "awww…look David. A baby." The woman scooped the baby into her arms, apparently not seeing the distortion on his face. She walked away with her husband._

_End Dream sequence._

Erik slowly awoke…He looked around. The night air was frigid against his skin. He shivered and closed himself in a little ball, to keep himself warm…( he he.. I just pictured that in my Head. OMG that is amusing!) Suddenly he heard screaming, it was faint but with his sharp hearing he picked it up immediately. He sprang to his feet, and ran off toward the direction. 'running will keep me warm' he thought. He wanted to see what all the hubbub was about, he ran as fast as he could. which was pretty fast, through the woods and back in to Paris. He saw smoke coming from behind a building. 'fire!' he thought. Then he remembered the fire he caused, how it killed innocent people. He thought It was time to end his reign of terror. He raced over to the scene, A big fire was spreading through out a house. "Somebody Help! My daughters in there! Help!" a woman cried from the other side of the house, officers were holding her back. Erik took the time now, he ran toward the house and jumped onto the wall, he grabbed onto loose bricks and made himself climb the building. "look" said a man. Erik smiled to himself. He went into the window. "Where are you?" he called out. "over here." A little girl said, then she coughed. Erik pushed aside burning pieces of wood, he hands getting burnt in the process. He finally got to the girl she was all huddled up, she look terrified. "grab my hand." Erik told her. The girl looked up at him and slowly grabbed his hand. He picked her up and again made his way to the window. He got his footing and climbed down, the little girl shaking in his arms. "It's okay I've got ya." Erik jumped to the ground and put the girl down, she ran into her mothers arms. After her mother settled down she came over to Erik. "thank you sir. You saved my daughters life." The little girl was now beside her mother and she walked over to Erik and hugged his leg, he looked down at her. "WE are both grateful." The mother said to him. "Thank you monsieur." Said the little girl, who was still holding onto his leg. He bent down so he was at eyelevel with her. "It was no problem at all." The girl smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Erik was surprised…he never felt so happy, so loved, so appreciated in his life. This most defiantly was the strangest day he had ever had, his day went from sad, to destructive to happy. "I must go…" erik explained to the people around him. "Wait sir…" a man called. "what is your name?" erik smiled at him. "erik, monsieur, just Erik." Then out of nowhere a man with a camera came…and took his picture. "Thank you monsieur. Then the camera guy disappeared. "that better not be in the newspaper." Erik said to himself, even though he knew he wanted it to be. He said good bye to the mother and daughter once more and then left, very proud of himself.

Well what'd you know? Erik's a hero? And will he be in the paper? Who knows!

Please Review! PLEASE PLEASE review!


	3. The Paper and The Letter

Ch.3

The little bell rang, signaling that someone was opening a door. A man walked in. He was wearing normal clothes and he had Long light brown hair and hazel eyes. He walked up to the counter and rang the little bell. A short, not so skinny man, came up to the counter. "May I help you sir?" He asked.

"Yes. May I have todays paper." The man nodded and walked over to the counter where they had the newspapers. He picked one up and placed it on the counter. "that'll be two Francs please." The other man placed it on the table and unfolded the paper. He looked at the headline.

"Mysterious stranger saves Child from Burning building."

He read a little of the article to himself,

"We have nor found out about this stranger, but he is a hero. We have found out his name is Erik but that's about it. He ran off before we could find out anything more. We managed to get one picture of this Erik and it is showed in the in the center."

He looked closer at the picture and gasped and dropped the paper. "it can't be." He whispered.

The man at the counter watched him with curiosity and confusion. "monsieur, is everything alright?"

The little bell rang again, and the two men raised their heads to see who walked in. and would you guess who it was. Monsieur Firmin and Monsieur Andre.

"Vicomte!" Firmin exclaimed. "you escaped the perilous fire."

Raoul nodded. "So have you two, it is a pleasure to see you."

"indeed." Andre agreed.

"I figured you would know this." Firmin started. "Did Miss Daae escape?"

Raoul smiled and nodded. "that she did. We have found a little Inn down the road. I am just here to pick up the paper." (A/n: LOL! The paper is on the floor and he said im here to "pick up" the paper!) He bent down and picked up the paper off the floor.

"so have we." Firmin stated, he went over to the desk and placed two francs on the counter. "one paper please."

The little man went over to the stack of papers, he picked one up and gazed at the front wondering why Raoul was so shocked about. He didn't see anything so shocking and placed it down on the counter. "here you are." Firmin grabbed the paper and thanked the man. He unfolded it and skimmed over the front page. "Ah look, some man saved a girl from a burning building." He said to Andre. Andre came over and peered onto the paper. "Well would you look at that, some people are just so generous."

Raoul snorted. 'generous. Him? I don't think so. But then again he did let us go, if he was the cold hearted phantom every one knew him to be he would have killed me and kept Christine. Maybe we changed him.' He shook his head, and shamed him self for being so silly. 'the man is mad and always will be.' But the truth was they did change him, the old phantom wouldn't go after a girl in a burning building.

JLIJLIJLIJLIJLIJLIJLIJLIJLI

Erik was now in the woods again, He slept in that field again. He felt refreshed and strangely enough happy. Christine had just left him last night and he was already feeling happy. That was strange. Was it because of the good deed he did last night. Speaking of that he had hoped that his picture was not in the paper. He went into town, keeping himself on the down low. He soon heard someone say, "Agh stupid people. Putting their lives on the line for someone elses sake." He looked over to where he heard the voice. A man was placing a paper in the trash can. When the man disappeared he came out and took the paper out of the trash can. The picture was there, he was on the front page and it was not bad. He felt himself smile a little. He read the article and was astonished that they were talking about him. He took the paper and continued to walk. He stopped when a thought popped into his head. 'Christine…she would see this. Christine and the vicomte.' He didn't know what to do, he finally thought of to write a letter to the head of the newspapers telling them that he found the phantom dead. It took all of his courage to walk into a stationary store. He gathered up some paper, some envelopes, a pen, and ink. He went over to the counter and placed it down. He didn't say anything just looked at the man behind the counter. The man gave him an odd look but soon turned away when erik glared at him. "So. You would like to buy theses items?" Erik nodded thinking, 'wow this guy is dumb.' He looked at the items and muttered some things to himself. Finaly he said "the total comes to 20 francs." Erik sighed and reached into his pocket took out the coins and placed it on the counter. "thank you." The man stated. Erik took the items and went to go find a place to write it.

He found a bench and sat down on it. He took out the paper, pen and ink. He dipped the pen in the ink and started to write,

To Whom It May Concern:

I am writing to inform you of something I have found, it could be good news or bad news. Depends on your opinion. I have found a man dead, in the middle of the woods. He didn't look sick nor murdered. So nothing to bring the police up about. The man appeared to be the phantom of the Opera. I have disposed of his body so no need for that either. You might want to inform the public of this matter for they might be weary about whether this man is dead. Thank you for your time.

He paused about to write his famous signature, "I remain gentleman your obedient servant. O.G." and thought other wise.

Sincerely,

A concerned citizen.

He folded up the letter and placed it in the envelope. He gathered up the ink and pen and went to find the newspaper inc. He found the big building and slipped the letter under the door, He ran as soon as he did into the woods. Hoping they would put that information in the paper.

JLIJLIJLIJLIJLIJLIJLI

A/n: that's where I am leaving you for now. Firmin and Andre escaped! YaY!

Next chapter: Raoul takes the paper home to Christine.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. But the two little men in the shops are! Yippy! My two little men:-D

Review or Erik will get you with his Punjab. Well not really, but review anyway!


	4. Is it him?

Chap. 4

Erik wandered the streets of paris, not really caring what people thought of him anymore. His hands were at his pockets and his head was down , some woman even came up to him and asked if he was alright. He was so shocked that she even came up to him, and didn't run or scream that he only nodded. For one brief moment he thought that she didn't care, or she didn't notice, but that thought disappeared when she got away pretty quickly . Erik again, felt alone. Why must it be like this? Could there have been another way? Those thoughts ran through his head and the cold rain fell from the sky, wetting his form as he walked. He stopped under a little café getting cold from the rain and also feeling a bit hungry. He walked in slowly, almost no one was there except for a few guys in the corner drinking and a few people at tables. He placed himself down at a table in a corner –a dark corner- so no one would see his face. He stared out the window at the rain coming down, and failed to realize a young woman sit across from him.

"Excuse me, monsieur." The girl spoke up.

Erik jumped slightly and turned his attention to the girl in front of him, He turned his head back and said, "Yes?"

"your name wouldn't happen to be erik would it?"

Erik was suspicious now, no one knew his name, except Madame Giry, hell even Christine didn't know his name, so he responded with, "Why?"

"Well you look awfully like the man in this picture." The woman held up the newspaper.

Erik turned his head slowly, and saw the picture of him and the girl. He had to keep himself from smiling. "well that would be me."

The woman smiled and placed her hand on top of his, which made erik very uncomfortable.

"Well monsieur my name is Aimee Bedeau, Camille was my niece thank you so much for saving her. It means so much to our whole family, that someone was brave enough to put their life on the line for a child."

Erik couldn't hide his smile anymore. "well its not something I do in my spare time." He joked.

Aimee laughed. "again I want to thank you, and im sorry for the little accident you had. Fire can be tretorous. Good day monsieur." Aimee got up and went back to her seat.

An accident, she thought it was an accident. Would all people be that way? Think it was an accident, because of the fire. He leaned back in his seat and sighed. He stared at the ceiling wondering to himself, what he did,could that help him? If people did not recognize him as the phantom and only knew him from the newspaper they would just

think it was an accident from the fire. He rejoiced inside, feeling happy again just like he did that night.

"May I take your order monsieur?" A waiter asked coming up to him.

Erik sat up in his seat and cleared his throat, he flipped through the menu quickly.

"Do you need a little more time, monsieur?"

Erik nodded still flipping.

"alright, I'll come back soon." The waiter left, going to another table near by taking their order.

Erik realized he hadn't eaten in a few days, and he was really hungry. But he also realized he didn't have much francs so he couldn't order much. When the waiter came back he ordered a small dish of Beef Wellington. (A/n: me (shrugs) )

When the order was taken he sat back in his seat and again stared out the window, thinking. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Soon the food came, he ate, left the money on the table and was on his way again. He walked out of the café and back into the rain. He found his way back to the woods where he has been sleeping. He leaned his back up against an oak tree, to protect himself from the rain, lucky for him it was not lighting out, he looked out into the rain and started to sing, tears forming in his eyes, as the wind picked up it's pace,

"I hear the wind call your name,

it calls be back, home again,

it sparks up a fire, a flame that still burns.

Oh it's to you I will always return.

I still feelyour breath on my skin,

I hear your voice deep within the sound of my lover

A feeling so strong,

Oh its to you I will always belong.

Now I know it's true,

My every road leads to you,

And in the hour of darkness darling,

Your light gets me through.

Wanna swim in your rivers,

Be warmed by your sun,

Bathe in your waters cause you are the one,

I cant stand the distance,

I cant dream alone,

I can't wait to see you,

Yes I'm on my way home.

He stopped for a second to just stare at the open plains. He let the tears run down his cheeks as he knew some of the words were not true, he would never see his Christine again, he would never be home, he raised his head as the wind blew by him,

"I hear the wind call your name,

it calls be back home again,

it sparks up a fire

a flame that still burns

oh it's to you, I will always return."

Erik fell to the cold wet grass, shivering and crying. Eventually crying himself to sleep.

Raoul folded up the newspaper and exited the small shop. He covered his head with his jacket and rushed over to an empty carriage. "Excuse me, is this carriage occupied?" he asked the driver. The driver shook his head and went into the carriage, pulling down his jacket as he sat down. "Where to monsieur?" the driver called from outside. "the Riverside inn please." The carriage took off, sending Raoul forward onto the seat across him. "sorry." The carriage driver called. Raoul sighed and sat back up. After a few minutes the carriage stopped and raoul exited the carriage,he payed the driver and ran into the entrance of the inn. He shook himself off and was greeted by the desk manager. "Good afternoon Vicomte." The man tipped his head, "good after noon, Benjamin. Hows business?" Raoul went over to the desk leaning against it. "Ah, we are actually getting quite a few. The tourists all need places to stay, and were running out of room." Benjamin sighed. "well I better be getting up to Christine she'll be waiting for me." Raoul said then left.

Raoul walked down the hall until he found their room, he took out the key and unlocked the door. It was rather quiet, too quiet. He looked around and saw nothing peculiar. He Checked the bedroom and saw Christine reading a book in the corner. He cleared his throat to get her attention. Christine looked up and smiled. She put down the book and ran over to him. She wrapped his arms around him (this _is_ killing me by the way) and kissed him gently. "Oh Raoul you're all wet, are you cold? I'll get you a blanket." Christine let go of Raoul and went over to the bedside to find a blanket. "im fine my dear, I can handle a little wetness." Christine found a blanket and started to walk over to Raoul. "Nonsense, you'll catch a cold." Christine wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and smiled, satisfied. Raoul smiled back at her. "aLright, if you insist. Now come, I've picked up the newspaper…" he took the paper out of his pocket. "…and found some rather interesting news." He handed the paper over to Christine. " look at the front page." Christine examined the headline and smiled. "Well, some people are just so nice." Raoul didn't say anything. "Examine the mans picture Christine." Christine looked confused for a moment, then looked down at the paper looking closely at the picture. She gasped dropping the newspaper. "no…it can't be."

"Christine do you know anyone else that looks like that?" he said motioning to the picture.

She shook her head, "but he could have been injured in the fire. And Raoul just ask yourself why would he do that? Why would the phantom save someone?"

"I have Christine! I have and still, it looks like him. That picture is clear in my mind from yesterday. And you should know you were closer to him than I was!" Raoul exclaimed.

Christine looked back down at the paper then Back up at raoul, "He does look a lot like him." She admitted quietly. "But Raoul he wouldn't. I know him, after that, he wouldn't do something like that, he would probably make it worse." She laughed half heartedly then sighed. "oh Raoul, I don't know what to do." She fell back on the bed, and Raoul walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "it'll be alright. I promise." He kissed her head and they sat in each others embrace raoul rocking Christine gently back and forth in his arms.

Even I have to admit, and I despise Raoul de poophead beyond reason, that that was cute what Raoul did at the end. I can't even believe that I wrote it! Ew. I know I haven't updated in a while and I am soooooooo sorry! Please review for me, I beg you!


End file.
